Tal ves
by Akira Grit Akaku
Summary: Shun relata su historia de como es que en su vida no a encontrado su unico amor, y llega a creer que unca lo encontrara. Basado en la cancion de Porta Tal ves


Historia Narrada Por Shun Kazami

_**Tal ves**_

**Son-fic**

**Por**

**Akira Grit Akaku**

Todos los dias es lo mismo, me encuentro en medio de montones de chicas que quieren estar conmigo,

pero ni una de ellas saben lo que es amar, y yo no puedo entregar mi amor a cualquiera.

_**Hasta el dia de hoy**_

_**Eh conocido muchas chicas**_

_**Sabes,**_

_**Pero ah muy pocas mujeres.**_

Aun recuerdo a mis ultimas dos novias, Fabia, ella no merecia mi cariño, al final ambos terminamos odiandonos, y luega esta, Mira, a ella le dije Te Amo, pero al final ella no me pudo correponder pero estoy feliz por ella ya que al fin encontro a su ser amado mi querido amigo Ace.

_**Le eh dicho te quiero a la misma**_

_**persona que termine odiando,**_

_**y le dije te amo a la misma**_

_**persona que aun estoy olvidando**_

Ahora mismo me encuetro en un parque, veo a tantas chicas, pero se que ninguna de ellas es mi amor, aunque se que probablemente algun dia la voy a encontrar.

Ya e regresado a mi casa, siemrpe que llego lo unico que ago es estar en mi habitación,

Porque se ue en mis sueños el amor de mi vida esta ahí.

_**Y esque yo creo que no existe**_

_**esa mujer para mi,**_

_**y pienso que aunque ahora mismo**_

_**este ella en algun lugar de este mundo**_

_**jamas la voy a encontrar**_

_**por que solo pedo verla**_

_**cuando cierro los ojos.**_

Todos los dias, la misma rutina, me levanto, desayuno, me visto para la universidad, llego, abro mi casillero, montones de cartas caen, las ignoro, volteo y algunas chicas esperan que las lea.

Luego de clases la misma rutina, una chica viene a mi, ya se que se me declarara, me adelanto y le digo que no estoy interesado.

Se que en este lugar yo jamas la voy a encontrar.

_**Tal vez no exista esa mujer**_

_**con la que yo soñe,**_

_**no exista esa persona para compartir,**_

_**yo paso cada dia por el cielo**_

_**con la excusa de buscarte**_

_**y asi bajarte hasta aqui.**_

Y siempre que recuerdo mis malas relaciones, la primera que viene a mi cabeza fue mi relacion con Fabia.

Le di todo de mi, le di regalos, todo lo que mi corazon daba y ella me despresio,

Creo que lo que yo crei correcto para ella fue estupido.

_**Tal vez las cosas no**_

_**funcionan como yo pense,**_

_**las rosas ya no sirven para convencer**_

_**yo sigo siendo un niño**_

_**enamorado de esa chica**_

_**que eh buscado y que jamas encontrare.**_

Otra ves Dan me obligo a venir a este lugar, enserio no se cansa que le diga que nuca encontrare a la chica de mi sueños aquei.

Estupidos lugares de citas rapidas, los odio, montones de chicas desesperadas por encontrar a alguien que les compre cosas.

Cuando Dan se distrae me largo.

_**No se, si debo de cambiar**_

_**por que sigo sin tener ni una pista**_

_**tan solo de esa mujer,**_

_**levanto la cabeza anta millones**_

_**de tias que ya no me dicen nada**_

_**tal vez la culpa sea mia,**_

Ay Shun ya deja de ser un amargado-me dijo Julie, aveses es desesperante

Es cierto Shun, ten encuenta a algunas de las chicas que se mueren por ti-me dijo mi mejor amigo Dan, aun no se como esque el consiguió ese puesto

Ya te e dichi que aquí no encontrare a esa chica-les dije para que dejaran de molestar, aunque se que seguiran sus preguntas.

Y que es lo que te importa de una relacion que esa chica que esperas-me dijo Runo la novia de Dan

Me interesa el amor, la fidelidad, el odio y la mentira-les dije sin rodeso-para mi esas son cosas basicas

Espero i algun dia encuentres a alguien que llene tus estadisticas-me dijo Dan en reconfor

Ojala sea asi-le dije en respuesta

_**Por ser un observador de**_

_**lo que nadie mira, el amor,**_

_**la fidelidad, el odio y**_

_**la mentira**_

_**me siento solo en esta vida de**_

_**rencor y frialdad**_

_**en un mar de preguntas que buscan felicidad.**_

Aveses me pregunto, si "Ella", ya se habra ido, y no me espero, o quisa aun me espara llorando en su soledad, aunque nunca nos emos visto, se que somos iguales, nuestro, pasado y nuestro presente.

Se diria que somos uno en esos momentos.

_**Tal vez no volvera y se marcho**_

_**sin avisaro, quiza me esta esperando**_

_**llorando en el mas alla**_

_**jamas supe de ella pero la conosco bien**_

_**se que no se enfadaria**_

_**y conmigo seria leal.**_

Quisa, en alguna de nuestras vidas, pasadas, o, futuras, nos encontraremos, nos enamoraremos y felices seremos.

Porque emos estado juntos, y sierre nos querremos.

_**Tiene mi sonrisa y mi pasado tambien**_

_**por que hemos estado juntos**_

_**pero nunca fue real,**_

_**la seguire buscando**_

_**porque se que ella me llama**_

_**y que aqui en la tierra**_

_**hay una persona que la ama**_

En este lugar, creo que nunca la encontrare, pero en mis sueños, se que siemrpe estaremos juntos.

Siemrpe la pasaremos bien, siemrpe estamos juntos, y siemrpe pasamos los mejores momentos de nuestra vida.

_**Tal vez no exista esa mujer**_

_**con la que yo soñe,**_

_**no exista esa persona para compartir,**_

_**yo paso cada dia por el cielo**_

_**con la excusa de buscarte**_

_**y asi bajarte hasta aqui.**_

Aveses pienso, que morire y nunca la encontrare, porque nuca, en esta vida, encontrare a esa chica, que me corresponda, y me trate como yo la trataria a ella.

Aunque esto son solo conclusiones rapidas, al ves la vida me sorprenda por primera ves.

_**Tal vez las cosas no**_

_**funcionan como yo pense,**_

_**las rosas ya no sirven para convencer**_

_**yo sigo siendo un niño**_

_**enamorado de esa chica**_

_**que eh buscado y que jamas encontrare.**_

Siempre se han burlado de mi.

Todas las chicas a las que rechaso.

Les doy mis rasones, ellas se burlan y luego se olvidan de mi.

Siemrpe me han llegado chicas, hermosas, con muchos talentos y demas.

Pero eso es sobrevalorado por mi.

La verdad nada de eso me interesa.

Y cuando se los digo a ellas, solo se rien y nuca nos volvemos a ver.

_**Ninguna chica me cree,**_

_**dicen que es imposible el**_

_**hecho de que me niege a una**_

_**mujer irresistible,**_

_**todas se rien cuando les dijo que lo pienso,**_

_**piensan que soy uno mas**_

_**y que tan solo estoy mintiendo.**_

Otro dia de mi triste soledad, hoy Dan me a obligado a salir con ellos a la Disco,

Siempre observo, no me interesa divertirme, me gusta observar.

Y en estos momentos, por todo lo que veo, prefiero mi amada soledad.

_**Es triste tener que caminar con ese miedo**_

_**ha terminar en la esquina de la disco**_

_**con solo un rollo,**_

_**no ven que para nada es lo que quiero**_

_**y por supuesto que prefiero**_

_**soledad ha comerme todos los..**_

otro dia, siemrpe lo mismo a ecepcion de que hoy volvi a amanecer llorando, detesto llorar en mis sueños.

Aveses quisiera que mi amor estuviera conmigo y asi reconfortarme en sus brazos, porque, asi, sabria que no estare solo nunca mas.

_**Puede ser que yo exiga demasiado**_

_**solo quiero la mitad**_

_**del dolor de todo lo que eh llorado**_

_**y no vivir preocupado**_

_**con esa prisa por amar,**_

_**quiza solo la encuentre**_

_**cuando deje de buscar.**_

Siempre sueño con ella, tiene un hermoso y ondulado cabello pelirrojo que con el sol pareceria naranja, sus ojos, son como dos chocolates, y sus labios suaves y llenos de amor.

Siemrpe vamos tomados de las manos, siempre que puedo la beso, pero cuando estoy en el momento mas feliz de mi sueño.

Despierto.

Y me encuentro solo en mi habitación.

_**Ayer soñe con ella y soñe que la besaba,**_

_**pero cuando desperte**_

_**note que algo me faltaba,**_

_**hablo de esa persona que jamas**_

_**podre mirar a los ojos...**_

_**solo la podre soñar.**_

Nuca sabre si la encontrare, siemrpe paseo por las mismas calles, por los mismo lugare, a las mismas horas.

Quizás es hora de cambiar mi rutina.

_**Tal vez no exista esa mujer**_

_**con la que yo soñé,**_

_**no exista esa persona para compartir,**_

_**yo paso cada dia por el cielo**_

_**con la excusa de buscarte**_

_**y asi bajarte hasta aqui.**_

¿Viaje de intercambio?-le pregunte a mi profesor

si, como eres el de mejores notas de tu grupo fuiste seleccionad-me contesto con una sonrisa

Y… ¿A dónde se supone que ire?-le pregunte por pura curiosidad

A Moscú, Rusia-me respondió con una sonrisa aun mas grande

Ok esta bien ire-dije no dandole demasiada importancia

Creo que ya e erdido la esperanza de encontrar a mi amor, quisa en esta vida no la encontrare, pero estoy seguro que algun dia…

Estaremos juntos.

_**Tal vez las cosas no**_

_**funcionan como yo pense,**_

_**las rosas ya no sirven para convencer**_

_**yo sigo siendo un niño**_

_**enamorado de esa chica**_

_**que eh buscado y que jamas encontrare.**_

En este lugar de verdad ase frio, pero me volvio a pasar lo mismo, no llevo ni dos dias y mi casillero ya esta lleno de cartas y otras chicas ya se me han insinuado.

Pero como siemrpe yo las ignoro.

Y sigo pensando que tal ves no exista esa mujer para mi y que nuca la encontrare.

Ammm lo siento-dijo la chica que choco contra mi

No te pre…o…cupes-dije viendola a los ojos, que es este sentimiento en mi pecho, acaso sera ella, cabello pelirrojo que con la luz parece naranja, ojos como dos chocolates y sus labios.

Perdon otra ves-dijo dandome una reverencia-los siento me llamo Alice

Alice-dije en un tono algo torpe, veo que al igual que yo se sonrojo-me llamo Shun te acompaño

Ok quisa ya la e encontrado y justo cuando decidi dejar de buscar.

**Fin.**

_**Notas de yo:**_ Tarde oras pero alfil esta terminado, fiu es una cancion larga.

Cancion: Tal ves

Artista: Porta

Espero les aya gustado ase mucho que no escrivo y bueno espero almenos me dejen dos reviews xk es lo k recibo en la mayoria de mis fics pero me asen kerer seguir continuando escribieno xk se k almenos uvo personas k leyeron lo k escrivo,

Bueno ya para despedirme les doy las grasias por leer mi fic y robarles solo unos minutos de su tiempo, espero les aya gustado.

Y si tienen internet ay nos leemos.

Y me despido con mi tipico

Sayonara V


End file.
